Family Ties
by Georgia-Virginia Princess
Summary: Last time JJ saw her twin sister Nora, was when they were Sophomore's in college. You see, Nora was kidnapped by a serial killer. A serial kill that has yet to be found. Full description on the inside. I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I own my story lines and characters. Please read and review! Derek/ OC Deactivated
1. Chapter 1

_**Last time JJ saw her twin sister Nora, was when they were Sophomore's in college. You see, Nora was kidnapped by a serial killer. A serial kill that has yet to be found. No one at the BAU knows about Nora and JJ wanted to keep it that way. But that all change when the BAU was called into help with a case that involved 15 missing women and 14 dead bodies. When they search the Unsub's house, they found a basement that held Nora and 9 young kids. Everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as JJ.**_

 _ **Then Derek walked down the stairs and his eyes locked with Nora's. It was like a clicked between them.**_

 _ **I don't not own criminal minds or anything related. I only own my story lines and characters. (Derek/OC). Read and Review!**_

Chapter 1: _Past meets present._

Third POV

 _~BAU Bullpen~_

Dr. Reid, SSA Morgan, SSA Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia stood in the middle of the bullpen; simply chatting about what they were going to do after work. They had just finished the stacks of paperwork from the last case and were in need of some serious down time.

Derek Morgan leaned up against his desk, "I think that we should go to a club."

Penelope Garcia looked at him and grinned, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, my chocolate ice-cream cone."

Reid shook his head, "I disagree. The thought of having strangers rub their sweaty bodies against mine and most likely spill their drinks on me, doesn't make me feel relaxed."

Prentiss frowned and looked at him, "Way to kill the mood, Reid."

Reid went to reply, but was cut off by their Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, "I'm sorry to have to derail your plans, but we've got a case. It's personal." He didn't say anything more, which made the others worry.

They nearly ran to the conference room, wanting to know why this case was personal.

Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau was already pacing around the conference room. She look like she was about to start crying.

Penelope froze and watched JJ, "Why does JJ look like she is about to burst into tears?" She asked, not really aiming the question at anyone. No one spoke.

Hotchner was the first to speak, "This case hits home for JJ."

Reid spoke next, "How?"

Hotchner sighed and glanced at JJ, waiting for her to step in. She locked eyes with him and nodded.

She stopped in front of the plasma, "15 years ago, my twin sister Nora was kidnapped. She was last seen walking out of the library after a late night study session with an unknown male."

Morgan cut in, "Wait, you have a twin? How come you never told us?"

She let out a deep sigh, "I wanted to keep somethings to myself. And her disappearance was something that I've always had hard time talking about. I was in a dark place after I lost Nora, I almost dropped out of school."

Garcia gasped, "Oh, sweet JJ."

JJ shook her head, "The man that kidnapped my sister and 14 other women went to school with her. He was a few years older than her and charming. He had to be in good physical condition."

"How do you know all that?" Rossi butted in.

"Nora wasn't the type of person to put herself out there. The only way she would have left or even talked to someone that she didn't already know. Whether it be from class or from her Jujitsu class."

"Jujitsu?" Hotchner asked.

JJ nodded, "She was a 2nd degree black belt. That's why I said that he had to be in good physical condition. Nora had this way of reading people, she could always tell if you were lying. She could read people. We always joked that she would have made a great profiler." JJ chuckled dryly.

Rossi looked at her, "She sounds like a great girl."

JJ nodded again, "She was."

"Was? Did they recover her body? Was she one of the 14" Reid asks, sitting up in his chair.

Hotchner stepped in, "Some of the older bodies haven't been identified yet. But since she has been missing for so long, they've had to assume she was among those older bodies."

They all nodded. Garcia stepped forward, "All of the victims had blond hair and blue eyes, they were smart and athletic. They all had been taken after a late night study session."

"Were there any signs that the victims were sexually assaulted before they were killed?" Prentiss asks.

JJ opened one of the files, "The ME said that 9 of them had appeared to have gone through child birth."

"So, the unsub kills his victims after they give him a child?" Morgan asks.

JJ shook his head, "No, it says that the other 5 had not given birth."

Hotchner stood up, "Alright, everyone we have a lot of work to do. Garcia, I want you to dig up as much information about the victims as you can. Reid and Prentiss, I want you to call in the victim's family. To see what they know. That includes you, JJ. I want you and your folks. Morgan, I want you to go to the ME's office. Rossi and I will be going to the dump site."

Everyone nodded and went to do their duties. JJ was the only one that didn't leave the conference room. She just stood in front of the plasma screen, staring at the smiling face of her twin sister.

JJ hadn't thought about her sister's case in a long time. Too long.

But that doesn't mean she doesn't think about her sister every day.

JJ finds it hard not to think about the things she's done, that Nora has missed out on.

Finishing College.

Joining the BAU.

Meeting Will.

Getting pregnant.

Having Henry.

There is still a little part of her that thinks about what her sister be like today. Would she be working here or owning her own restaurant? Would she be married or living the single life? Would she have a kid or two or three? There have been so many would she's over the years.

JJ sighed and blew the screen a kiss.

 _~The Interview~_

JJ found herself back in the conference room but this time, she was with her mother and father. Her parents looked worried, just like JJ; they hadn't thought about their daughter's case. It is sad to say, but they had given up hope on finding their daughter.

Reid and Prentiss walked into the room, holding three cups of coffee. They placed them onto the table in front of the three remaining Jareau's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid." Prentiss started.

"We know who you are. Jennifer has mentioned you both." Mr. Jareau replied, "What we don't know, is why you called us in?"

"Mom, Dad. We found some remains that might be Nora's." JJ spoke softly. Mrs. Jareau gasped.

"Are you serious?" She asks.

Reid shook his head, "We aren't sure if she is one of the one that we located. We'd need to get access to her medical records for that."

Mr. Jareau jumped up, "I can get those for you. I can get those for you." He stepped out of the room to make that call.

Becoming the 19-year-old that just lost her sister, JJ looked at her mother, "We might actually be able to lay her to rest."

Mrs. Jareau gripped her daughter's hand, "I know, sweetheart."

Reid and Prentiss glanced at each other, before returning to the two Jareau women.

 _~14 hours later~_

The team sat around the conference room table, waiting to hear back from Garcia. JJ sat away from the team, lost in her own world.

 _CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK._

Garcia rushed into the room, gripping onto a grey folder, "I got some good news!"

Morgan perked up, "What do you got, baby girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, sugar?" She replied, "Half of the good news is that none of the remains match Nora Jareau's medical records. So either she is still alive or he buried her somewhere else. The second half is that we may have a suspect."

Garcia hit the clicker, "Darius Martin, 38, plastic surgeon. He client list consists of several A list celebrities and congressmen's wives. He has a practice on the other side of Alexandra."

Rossi leaned forward, "How did you find him?"

Garcia chuckled, "Parking tickets." She hit the clicker and 15 pictures of two different cars popped up, "These two cars were tickets around the time each victim was kidnapped. The first one was ticketed in the first 8 and the other, the last 7. When I ran the plates, they both came up under his name so I did some digging." CLICK. "Darius Martin was studying pre-med at the same college that JJ and Nora had attended. He was in the Jujitsu club with Nora."

Reid steps in, "It looks like he was taking classes, whether it be college or extracurricular, with or in a club with the victims. I think that this is how he got close to his victims."

JJ shot up from her seat, "I remember him. Nora said that there was a guy in her Jujitsu class that wouldn't stop staring at her. He gave her weird fibs. I told her to report him. She went missing the night before she was going to report him."

"He must have found out and decided to shut her up." Morgan spoke.

They all nodded, "I have his address. Well, he has two. One of his own and one that he inherited from his parents after their death in 2006."

Hotchner stood up, "Alright, Rossi, Morgan, and I will head to his current address. I want Reid and Prentiss to check out his parent's house."

JJ walked up to the table, "What about me, Hotch? I have to do something; this is my sister's kidnapper. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"JJ, you are too close to this."

She glared at him, "Hell, yeah. This is my sister we are talking about, Hotch. If this was about Shawn, you'd want to be a part of everything."

He sighed, "Fine, go with Reid and Prentiss."

JJ perked up, "Thank you, Hotch."

"Don't make me regret this!" He yelled, as she walked out of the room.

 _~Unsubs Main house~_

The three BAU agents and the team of swat, slowly approached the dark house. They slowly moved up the steps and towards the door. The captain of the swat team tested the doorknob. Locked. The tall man looked back at Hotchner.

"Pick the lock, we don't want to alter him." Hotchner whispered. The Swat chief nodded, letting Morgan pick the lock. Once he was done, Morgan backed up and pulled his gun.

They entered and split up. Rossi went to the left, Hotchner went to the right, which left Morgan to go forward. They moved quickly, clearing the first floor. They gathered in the entry and moved to clear the second floor.

Morgan was the first one up the stairs.

 _~The Unsubs second house~_

JJ jumped out of the SUV and slipped on her vest. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and moved to walk up the steps.

"JJ wait up! You can't go in there yet." Reid tried to stop her.

JJ turned to him, "I have to go in there, Reid."

He nodded, "I know that, JJ. Just wait a minute."

She sighed, "Fine, Reid. But make it a quick minute."

She stood off to the side and pulled out her gun. She looked down and checked it, just in case she had to use it. There was a part of her that wanted to use it, but the other side of her knew that she shouldn't want that. She shouldn't want to kill someone, but she couldn't get the thoughts of her sister out of her head. The pain and torture that she might have gone through.

Prentiss watched her friend, "This must be hard for her." Prentiss turned and saw one of the swat officers.

"How would you know?" She replied, turning back to watch JJ.

"We were briefed. Your unit chief made it a point to tell us that this is a very personal case. Especially for on agent. I am guessing that it is her, because her last name is the same as the first victim."

She sighed, pulling out her gun, "So, you made an assumption?

He nodded, readying his gun, "Yes."

"It was a good assumption." She replied, heading for the porch. "It's time-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. "Prentiss."

" _We got him. He was asleep. He wasn't holding his victims here, so he must have been holding them where you are."_ Hotchner informed.

Prentiss sighed, "That's good. We will go in then."

" _We are heading to you now."_

"Alright. See you." Prentiss ended the call. She turned to the people standing behind her.

"They caught him. But they didn't find any evidence that he was holding the women at his place, so they must have been held here." She pointed to the house, "We are going in."

JJ stood tall and pushed past the swat team. She did something that surprised the swat team and her team. She kicked the door open. She rushed, not waiting for the others. She swept through first floor quickly, not letting the other keep up. She was in the kitchen, when she noticed a door. She crept over to it, opening the door slowly.

The door led to a staircase, which led to a dark basement. JJ pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on. She went down the stair at a slit angle, not wanting to be surprised.

Her light flickered over the floor, she noticed that it was covered in sleep bags. And those sleeping bags were filled with sleeping bodies. She looked behind her, seeing a light switch. She flicked it on, making some of the bodies jump up.

"What's going on?" A small female voice asks.

A larger body sits up and looks at JJ.

" _Nora?"_

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **This is my first Criminal Minds story. And I am excited! I love Criminal Minds. I got to admit, Spencer is my favorite character. But this isn't a Spencer love story. It is a Derek one. I wanted to do a Derek one, Rossi one, and Hotchner one, I know that is a lot. I am also writing two walking dead stories. (A light in a dark world and Time to grow up. The first one is a Glenn/OC and the second is a Carl/OC). I don't know if the other chapters will be as long as this one. It will depend on how much time I have.**_

 _ **Thank for reading. Please Reply!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't not own criminal minds or anything related. I only own my story lines and characters. (Derek/OC). Read and Review!**

Family Ties

Chapter 2: Change of Pace

 _Past_

 _JJ pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on. She went down the stair at a slit angle, not wanting to be surprised._

 _Her light flickered over the floor, she noticed that it was covered in sleep bags. And those sleeping bags were filled with sleeping bodies. She looked behind her, seeing a light switch. She flicked it on, making some of the bodies jump up._

" _What's going on?" A small female voice asks._

 _A larger body sits up and looks at JJ._

" _Nora?"_

 _Present_

 _Nora's POV_

"Nora?" The blonde intruder said, her voice shook; like she was upset. I locked eyes with her, shocked. _No, it can't be. He said that he killed her._

I stood up, "JJ?" She gasped and put her weapon down, "Oh my goodness!" I fell to my knees, sobbing.

"Momma!" My oldest, Noah, yelled, running over to me. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tightly. His actions lit the match and caused the other children to race over to me.

JJ slow walked over to us, which caused Zoey (one of the other girl's kids) to hiss. JJ was shocked, jumping a little. I rested a hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Enough, Zoey. I know her. She is good."

Noah looked at me, "You sure, momma?" He questioned.

I nodded, standing up. The children stood behind me as I walked up to my sister, my twin. Even though the years haven't been completely kind to me, I can still pick out the things that made us look alike. We have the same blue eyes, slightly plump lips, same small ears. Her hair is naturally blonde and long, whereas mine is dyed red and short.

I limped towards her, resting my hand on my sore hip. She met me half way, opening her arms for me to fall into. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding on tight. We both cried, sobbing really.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, sniffling.

I pulled away, "Why are you sorry?"

She sobbed, "For not finding you sooner."

I wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay, Jennifer. I understand."

"JJ!" A male voice yelled from the top of the staircase. She let go, wiping away her tears.

"Down here, Hotch!" She yelled up the stairs, gripping my hand.

'Hotch' came stomping down the stairs with his gun raised, causing me to move back towards the kids. JJ raised her hand to the man, making his lower his gun.

"Are these his victims?" The man asks, gesturing towards us.

I stepped up to him and with a shaky voice, I stated. "I'm not a victim anymore. I am a survivor."

He raised a furry eyebrow, "Really?"

I sighed, my words shook, "Yes." JJ chuckled lightly.

One of the kids coughed, causing me to turn around, "Jeremiah." I looked down at him. His face was pale and sweaty. I pressed my hand to his forehead and gasped. He was warm; like was really warm, "Aw baby." I look back at JJ with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong?" The man asks, stepping towards us.

I tear up, "He has a fever. He's been sick the last few days and this is the warmest he has felt." I wrapped my arms around Jeremiah.

Another man stepped off the stairs, "I just called the ambulance. They'll be here soon."

Hotchner nodded and looked back at me, "Is there any more kids in the house?"

I nodded, "The attic. He renovated it, so that it was habitable for the younger kids. There is two 2-year old's and two 6-month old's. One of the 2-year old's and one of the 6-month old's are mine."

Hotchner looked at the new man, "Where is the entrance?"

I sat down on the bed, my breathing started become ragged, "In the master bedroom's walk-in closet." The men nod and turn towards the stairs, leaving the JJ with us.

She sat down next to me, "How many kids do you have, Nora?" She asks softly.

"Bio-biological? Five. But they all are my kids. He made sure of that," I looked down at the kids, "Why don't you guys pack the things that you want to take with you? Noah, Ruth help the younger kids. Ester, can you gather Jeremiah's things?"

She nodded meekly, too scared to speak. I kissed her forehead, tightening my grip on Jeremiah. He groaned and buried his head into my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head.

JJ watched the kids slowly pack their things, "What did you mean, when you said 'But they are all my kids. He made sure of that'?"

I sighed, "Noah, Ester, Jacob, Rachel, and Abel are mine. The others have different mother's, woman that he killed after they gave birth. And before you ask, I don't know why he didn't kill me."

She rested her hand on my knee, "You were his first victim. You were the object of his obsession, the one thing that he craved the most."

I sobbed, "If that is true, then why did he kidnap and kill all of those other girl?"

Jeremiah looked up at me weakly, "Momma, why are you crying?"

I shook my head, "No reason, Miah. Are you cold?" He nods, "Why don't you go grab a blanket?" He got up and sluggishly walked over to his sleeping bag.

JJ wrapped her arms around me, as she watched my kids, "Do you remember the day you told mom that you were never going to have kids, because you didn't want to get fat?"

I chuckled, "And look at me now, five kids of my own and five kids that aren't mine."

"And you are not fat." She said, as the sound of footsteps echoed through the basement.

Hotchner stepped down in the basement, followed by several EMT guys. The kids noticed the newcomers and looked towards me, "It's okay. They're here to help us, so don't be afraid." The kids still looked frightened, so I gave them a warm smile.

The EMT's herded the kids together, trying to lead them up the stair. Noah looked at me, then he helped get the younger kids upstairs. One of the EMT's tried to get me up, but I stopped him.

"I can't get up the stairs on my own. And you don't look like you can carry me." The EMT sighed.

"I'll be back down with a stretcher and help." JJ nodded and gripped my hand. The EMT jogged up the wooden staircase.

JJ and I sat there in silence, watching the other's carry my kids away. Some of the kids were more complaint than others, the ones that weren't so willing happened to be the ones that lost a mother. Noah and Ruth reasoned with them, which pleased the EMT workers and JJ's teammates.

They got the kids upstairs, leaving JJ and I alone. It remained silent for a few minutes, before heavy footsteps came pounding down the stairs.

"JJ! I heard that there is someone down here that needs help getting out of the basement. The EMT's are having a hard time with all of the kids." A husky voice called, there was a hint of humor in it.

The man stepped down off the step, his chocolate covered hand gripped the railing. His warm, brown eyes locked with mine. It was like the world stopped turning. My breath caught in my lunges and my face went red.

" _Morgan."_

 **~A/N**

Hey guys!

In the author's note that I posted last night, I said that I was going to create a schedule that had when I was going to update my stories. And I am going to try and stick to it, because you are super awesome readers. If I am going to be keeping up with this schedule, I want you do something for me. I want you all to review each chapter.

I got two awesome reviews for the last chapter, but I am gonna need more than that for the next chapter. I want to know what you all think of each chapter.

I also want to say that I have started at blog. It is .com, so please go check it out!

I will also be starting school soon. Are y'all in school? College or High school? Have you started yet?

Have a lovely weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't not own criminal minds or anything related. I only own my story lines and characters. (Derek/OC). Read and Review!**

 **Chapter 3: Coming to Terms**

Past

 _It remained silent for a few minutes, before heavy footsteps came pounding down the stairs._

" _JJ! I heard that there is someone down here that needs help getting out of the basement. The EMT's are having a hard time with all of the kids." A husky voice called, there was a hint of humor in it._

 _The man stepped down off the step, his chocolate covered hand gripped the railing. His warm, brown eyes locked with mine. It was like the world stopped turning. My breath caught in my lunges and my face went red._

" _Morgan."_

Present

I sat up a little straighter, ignoring the pain that just shot up side, "Morgan." My sister said, getting up from the bench.

I looked up at her then back at him, "JJ," I whisper, making her look down at me. "can you help me stand up?"

'Morgan' walked up to us and looked down at me, "If it is alright with you, I can carry you up the stairs so that you don't make any injures worse."

JJ bent down next to me, "I think that would be the best option." I nodded slowly, lifting my arms.

He wrapped one arm around back and the other around my knees. I let my arms drop around his shoulders. He looked down at me and smiled softly, before making his way to the stairs. I cringed a little bit, not used to having a man be gentle with me. He stopped and asked if I was alright.

I nod, "Yeah. I'm just not used to someone being gentle with me." He frowned at my statement, but didn't stop walking up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs, I became drowsy and dizzy. My head fell to the side, hitting his muscular chest. I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip on the nausea that had taken residence in my stomach. JJ was walking behind us, trying to stay as close to me as possible.

JJ noticed my head fall to the side and made Morgan stop, "Nora? Nora?"

I sighed softly, "I can't." Morgan and JJ shared a look before rushing up the stairs, which didn't help the nausea one bit.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled, stepping through the doorway. "We need an EMT now!" The room got quiet for a second before someone yelled for an EMT.

One second, I was in Morgan's arms and the next I was on a stretcher. I opened my eyes, seeing JJ standing next to me with a worried look in her eyes. I smile up at her, trying to make her feel better, "Everything is gonna be alright, Jeno."

She laughed, "If you say so, Noro." I try to laugh, but I ended up in a coughing fit.

The EMT put an oxygen mask on my face, "Just breath, miss." I nodded, taking a deep breath, "Now, what's your name?"

I glance at JJ, "Nora Jareau." JJ grabbed my hand.

The EMT nodded, "Can you tell me what hurts?" He asks as they loaded the stretcher into the ambulance.

I bit my lip and squeezed JJ's hand, "My hips and ribs." He moved to check them, pressing his fingers to the side of my hip.

I hissed in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. As he pressed his fingers back to my hip, I turned over and vomited on the floor of the ambulance. The EMT leaned over at me and looked at it, noticing that there was some blood in it. His eyes hardened and he hit the little window to the front.

"We need to push it, now!" He yelled.

My eyes got wide then they started to get heavy. JJ ran a hand through my hair, "Noro, you have to keep your eyes open. You can't fall asleep."

My head fell to the side, "I don't think I can." My eyes felt heavier, which seemed to worry my sister even more.

She grabbed the side of my face and muttered, "You have to stay awake. Can you-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of her question before everything went dark.

HOSPITAL

~JJ'S POV~

I followed the stretcher with my sister on it until I had to stop. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I slid down the wall next to the automatic doors. My heart ached like it did after she went missing. It felt like I was losing her all over again, and I don't know if I could handle it if that were to happen. I raked my shaky hands through my tangled blond hair, trying to stop the sob building in my chest.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to the people coming and going around, because Derek appeared in front of me. I jumped a little, not expecting him to show up.

"Woah, JJ chill. It's just me." He said, raising his hands up in surrender. I looked up at him and sighed.

"She took a turn for the worst in the ambulance. Started vomiting blood and her breathing got really ragged. She passed out right before we turned into the hospital. They just took her back." I said, stretching my legs out.

He held out a hand for me, "I'm sorry, JJ." I accepted his hand, letting him pull me up, "I think that we should call your parents and tell them we found her."

I nodded, pulling out my phone. I looked at him for a second before asking him to call Will. Derek said sure, before leaning down and kissing my forehead like the older brother he has grown to be.

I sigh, dialing my dad's number.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Rin-_

" _Jennifer?"_ He answered, his voice was weak and shaky.

"We found her, dad. She is alive." I say, locking eyes with a nurse who was sitting at the nurses' station.

" _Oh, my god… Really? She is alive. How is that even possible?"_ His voice got a little bit stronger.

" _Honey? Is that Jennifer?"_ I heard my mother's voice in the background.

" _Yes. It's Nora. They found her. She is alive."_ A loud sob echoed through the phone speaker.

"Mom, dad. There is something else…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell them about Nora's kids.

" _What, Jennifer? What is it?"_ My mother answered, her voiced laced with tears.

" _He got her pregnant."_

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **Hey, peeps!**_

 _ **I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, and I am sorry. I just got done with my first semester at a new University and I needed to adjust to the newness of it all. I don't know when I will be able to update again (I am going to try to update again before I go back to school in January). I hope you liked this chapter with its tiny bit of Derek/Nora interaction.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **I wanna thank the people that have reviewed this story, ya'll rock!**_

 _ **Have an awesomely wonderful New Year!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Past

" _Honey? Is that Jennifer?" I heard my mother's voice in the background._

" _Yes. It's Nora. They found her. She is alive." A loud sob echoed through the phone speaker._

" _Mom, dad. There is something else…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell them about Nora's kids._

" _What, Jennifer? What is it?" My mother answered, her voiced laced with tears._

" _He got her pregnant."_

Present

"He got her pregnant." I said, sucking in a deep breath.

It was silent for amount, but then my dad replied, _"He has had her for fifteen years and just now got her pregnant?"_

I sighed, "No, dad. He has gotten her pregnant at least five times." **(A/N I know that sounds bad, I couldn't figure out how to say it and make it less weird. This is such a weird set of lines.)**

Again silence.

"You have more grandchildren." I close my eyes, silently praying that they say something back.

" _What hospital are you at?"_ My mom asks.

"Arlington. We are on the OR floor." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

" _We will be there soon. Love you."_ Click.

"Love you too." I mumble, locking my phone. I stepped into the waiting room, where Derek had taken resident.

Derek was pacing the length of the room, waiting for me to return. I lean against the wall and watch him pace.

"What did Will say?" I ask, breaking him out of his daze.

He locked eyes with me and said, "Will said he and Henry would be here as soon as possible." I nodded. He walked over to me, only stopping for a second before wrapping his arms around him.

I sniffle, trying to hold back tears. I wrap my arms around him as the dam finally broke. He tightened his hold on me, letting me cry into his chest. I guess the stress of today's events finally hit me. Finding Nora after fifteen years then almost losing her so soon after finding her sucks. I also found out that my sister has five kids with the man who kidnapped and raped her. It is a little overwhelming.

I let Derek hold me for a while, before pulling away from him. I was straightening myself out, as the rest of the team and my parents came charging into the waiting room. My mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Where is she, Jennifer?" She whispered in my ear.

I sobbed a little, "She is back in the operation room. She had some complications on the way here."

My mom pulled turning to fall into my father's arms, "Oh, my god." She sobbed into his chest.

Penelope was the first member of the team to step forward and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a little squeeze. "My sweet JJ." She muttered into my ear. Derek had to tap her to get her to pull away from me, allowing Spencer and Emily to hug me as well.

Dave and Aaron gave me a comforting pat on the back. Aaron looked at me, "The kids are being check out by the doctors. Dave and I are going to make sure they are taken care of, before getting into contact with Child Services."

My eyes widened, "No. We should wait for Nora to wake up. Five of those kids are her birth kids and the others are as good as it."

Dave looked at Aaron then back at me, "She is right, Aaron. I think we should wait. Those kids have gone through a lot and Nora is the only mother that those kids have ever known."

Aaron scowled, "The birth mothers of those kids had family's that might want them."

I sighed, "Aaron, just wait until Nora is out of the OR and awake. Please." I pouted like a child.

He looked at me then over at my shoulder at my parents, "Okay. Just until she is awake and we can talk to her."

I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Aaron." He nodded and went to check on the kids.

Dave gave me a soft smile, "Everything will be alright, JJ."

I nodded and went to sit down next to my parents, who were holding each other. I rested my arms on my thighs, interlocking my fingers. My hair fall loosely around my face, blocking it from the view of everyone else. The waiting room was silent, besides my mom's quiet sobs. After a few minutes, I looked up from the floor and glanced around the room.

Penelope was leaning against Derek, holding onto his hand. Emily was on her phone, probably talking to her mom. Spencer was flying through some scientific book. Dave was pacing around the waiting room. My parents hadn't moved from the sad cuddle position in the chairs next to me. I turned away from my parents and noticed that Derek got from his spot next to Penelope.

"Okay. I am going to get coffee, does anyone else want one? JJ? Mr. and Mrs. Jareau?" Derek asks, slipping his hands into his pocket. Spencer, Emily, and Penelope stood up to follow him.

I look over at my parents and nodded, "That would be great, Der."

My dad nodded in agreement, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. Derek shook his head, "No, I got it."

My dad raised an eyebrow, "You sure, Mr. Morgan?"

Derek nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sure, sir."

Derek, Emily, Spencer, and Penelope walked out, ready to get coffee and stretch their legs. After they were gone, my dad got up from his spot next to my mom. He looked at us, saying that he was going to restroom and he would be right back. My mom got up too, saying that she wanted to freshen up from all the crying she had been doing.

Dave had gone back to pacing around the waiting room as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Speaking of phones, mine started to buzzed in my pocket. I stood up and pulled it out of my pocket, checking the caller ID.

 _WILL_

I answered, "Will?"

" _What floor are ya on?"_ His southern accented voice asks.

"We are on the OR floor, first waiting room from the elevators." I replied, starting up my own pacing.

He muttered something to Henry, " _Henry and I will be right up, darlin'."_

I nod to myself, "Alright. Love you."

" _Love you too."_ Click. I slipped my phone into my pocket, stretching my back.

A few minutes later, Henry came running into the waiting room, "Momma!" His little arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

I hugged him back, letting out a content sigh, "Henry." I kissed the top of his head. Will came in right after him and joined in. With one arm still wrapped around Henry, I wrapped the other one around Will. Will kissed my forehead, tightening his hold on me, "Thank you." I mumbled into his chest.

" _Family of Nora Jareau?"_

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **Hey, guys!**_

 _ **Two chapters in one week… wow! I'm impressed with myself.**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter and you have a great New year.**_

 _ **What are some of your New Year's resolution(s)?**_

 _ **Mine is to love myself a little more. I know that seems a bit cliché, but it is true. I've always had a hard time doing that, so I thought this year would be good time to do it.**_

 _ **I was say a special thank you to LuluHq, shadygrl91, and tazlvr2001 for following this story! You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Past_

 _With one arm still wrapped around Henry, I wrapped the other one around Will. Will kissed my forehead, tightening his hold on me, "Thank you." I mumbled into his chest._

" _Family of Nora Jareau?"_

 _Present_

 _Nora's POV_

I woke up to a loud beeping noise and whispering. My eyes flickered open, but quickly shut because of the brightness. I groaned, which caused someone to grab my hand. With my eyes still closed, I could tell that the hand was definitely male. Taking it a little slower, I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that my room has become a flower shop. Different types of flowers littered the room.

The next thing that I noticed was a stranger holding my hand. His short brown locks fell over his forehead and ended just above his mellow blue eyes. His pale skin was red. I jumped away from him, a little frightened.

He held up his calloused hands. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, darlin'. I'm your brother-in-law." His deep southern drawl was soft and husky.

I frowned. "You are JJ's husband?" My voice was raspy and raw. I coughed, raising a hand to cup my throat.

He chuckled, reaching behind him to grab a pink plastic cup. There was a little white straw resting against the side. "Yes, ma'am. My name is William LaMontagne Jr."

I took the cup from his hand, greedily sucking down the water. "I'm Nora." I replied, softly.

He took the empty cup from my hand and grabbed the matching pink water jug, using it to refill the little cup. "It is nice to meet ya." He gave me the cup back.

"Same." I sipped the water.

We sat in silence. I have to say that it was little awkward, but that is because I don't know him. And I don't know if I can trust him. I watched him sit against the, barely, cushioned rocking chair. I took in his rugged features, trying to find what drew my sister to him. I could feel the mysterious air that seemed to float around him. There was certain darkness hiding behind his baby blues, something that led me to believe that he has seen some unpleasant things.

Breaking the silence, I asked, "Are you a cop?"

He looked at me, a little confuse. "What, ma'am?"

I sighed, repeating my question. "Are you a cop, police officer?"

He nodded, "Yes."

I nodded, looking away from him. "Is that how you met my sister?"

He rubbed his hands on his jean clad legs, "Yes. I was a detective in New Orleans. I called the BAU in on a Serial Killer case. Jennifer was different back then. She wasn't looking for a relationship. And to be honest with ya, I wasn't either. I don't know what it was about yar sister, but she challenged me and I was hooked."

I smiled, "That sounds like my sister. We spent a lot time focusing on school and soccer, so boys weren't ever a major thing for us. When we started college, we made it a point to give dating a try. Jen had more luck with it than me. I was a bit awkward and scary. I was an MMA fighter and Psychology major. The first guy to show real interest in me turned out to be a creeper and serial killer."

He leaned forward. "Your sister kept our relationship a secret from her team. They only found out, because my partner was murdered and they got called in to help with the case. I had flown in to identify the body. Our relationship almost ended, because of it. We tried to make the distance work, but it got hard and she got pregnant."

My eyes widened, "You knocked my sister up? Is that why you are married?"

He chuckled. "No. I asked, but she said no. Said she didn't want to marry me because she was pregnant."

The door opened, causing our conversation to stop. "I loved him, but I didn't want our marriage to start because of the pregnancy. I wanted it to be built on love." My sister walked in holding a cup of coffee in both hands. She stepped into the room, a tired smile on her face. Her long blond hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a navy-blue V-neck shirt and tight bootcut jeans.

I smiled, tiredly. "That is very logical."

She handed William one of the cups. "See! I'm not crazy."

I laughed. "Hey. I never said that you weren't crazy. I just said that it was very logical."

She pouted, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed. "Has the doctor come in yet?"

I looked away, hearing William curse. "Sorry, darlin'. I didn't alert them that she was awake. I will go do that now." William stood up from his spot and left the room.

I made eye contact with my sister. "You have found yourself a really good man."

She smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

I nodded. "I wish I could have been as lucky as you."

She frowned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Nora. I wish I could have found you sooner. I wish I could have protected you from that monster. If I had stayed, if I had been there with you, maybe you wouldn't have been taken and abused."

I sighed, taking her shaking hand into mine. "Jenny, I know you do but you can't blame yourself for the things I have been through. He would have found a way to get me. He wouldn't have stopped until he had me. I've been through a lot, but I did get something wonderful out of it."

The look she was giving me, told me that she thought I had lost my mind. "What?"

" _My kids."_

 _ **~A/N**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **It's been a month or so, since I updated and I feel a little guilty. I've been wanting to update but I've been so busy with classes that I haven't been able to write much. I'm taking six classes and they all require projects, presentations, and papers. I feel like I am slowly losing my mind.**_

 _ **Enough about me! I hope you all like the scene with Nora and Will. I wanted to skip all of the medical talk, because I don't know any medical talk.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited my story. I really appreciate it! You are amazing!**_

 _ **G-V Princess!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nora's POV

"My kids." I said, looking at her with tear glazed eyes. "They are wonderful, despite having a father like him. Is there any news about them? Are they alright? Where are they?"

She tightened her grip on my hand and smiled at me. "They are fine. The doctors are running some test and giving them their vaccinations. As soon as the doctors clear you for more visitors, I will bring the kids in. I want you to meet Henry. And I want to officially meet my nieces and nephews."

I leaned my head back against the pillow. "They know all about you. My kids, I mean. I used to tell them stories of our adventures. Like the one-" I was cut off by the door opening and a doctor walking in.

"Ms. Jareau? My name is Dr. Erin Peirce." She came over and checked the monitor. She wrote somethings down on the clipboard in her hand. "Your heart rate is good. Oxygen is a little low, but we can fix that. You are way below normal body weight for someone with your body type." She pulled something from around neck. "I am gonna need you to lean forward, so that I can listen to your lunges."

I straightened up, so that I could do as she asked. "Take in a few deep breathes."

I sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. I did it a couple of times, before she said anything. "I don't hear any blockages or anything, so it must be from being in a basement for so long. I want to run a CAT scan and an MRI, just to make sure that there isn't anything wrong that we can't see. I also want to take some blood to check for STI's, blood sugar, and your blood count."

Jennifer stood on the opposite side of the doctor. "Do you think that she has any vitamin defiance's?"

The doctor looked at me. "I can test for any vitamin defiance's. Vitamin D and C. The usual ones."

I locked eyes with the doctor. "He gave me supplements and he'd let me outside, if I behaved."

The doctor nodded, noting that on her little clipboard. "Well, I am gonna go grab you and oxygen mask and put in the orders for those tests."

"Wait." She turned to face me. "I have a question about my kids."

The doctor nodded. "Yes?"

I played with the end of the blanket. "How are they doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm not completely sure. They are certainly with the pediatrician on call. I can go check for you."

I smiled softly. "Thank you."

She smiled back at me. "No problem." She shut the door behind her, leaving me and Jennifer to sit in silence.

I laid my head back against the pillow, using my arm to cover a yawn. JJ smiled softly at me, using her free hand to brush a few stray hairs out of my face. "You should rest."

I hum, closing my eyes. I thought back to my kids as the beeping monitor lulled me to sleep.

…

 _Four hours later…_

I woke up to a phone beating next to me and a deep voice answering it.

"Yes, JJ?" Silence. "No, she is still a sleep. The doctor came in a half-hour ago to remove the oxygen mask. She said that once Nora wakes up, she'll get her in for the CAT scan and MRI." He sighed as my sister interjected something. "I know, JJ. You need to stay with the kids. I will take care of her."

I could feel his eyes on the side of my face as he paused. "I think she is waking up. I will call ya when she gets back for the tests, I have to let the doctor know that she is awake. Bye." _Beep._

"I know you are awake."

I sighed, opening my eyes. "How?"

He chuckled. "You snore."

I gasp and looked at him, noticing it was the guy I met down in the basement. Derek Morgan, I think my sister said that his name was. "I do not."

He laughed a little more. "It isn't like a loud snore. It was a light, adorable type of snore."

I blushed and looked away from him. "Shut up."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm going to go get your doctor." He stood up, pushing the car back. I nodded, not really trusting my voice.

I sat up and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair, subconsciously trying to look better for the FBI agent. I rested my hands on my lap, waiting patiently for Derek and Dr. Peirce to return. I started to count the ceiling tiles as the door opened. I glanced over, smiling at Derek and Dr. Peirce.

Dr. Peirce smiled at me, sliding her hand out of her pocket. "It is nice to see that you are awake, Ms. Jareau. How are you feeling?"

I blushed. "I am good. Feeling a bit antsy though, I haven't been away from my kids for this long since I went into labor with my youngest."

She nodded understandingly. "I gotta ya. I do have some news. Jeremiah, I believe, has pneumonia. They have him on some anti-biotics that should take care of that within the next week or so. The other children have gotten their shots and been given a clean bill of health."

A sigh of relief fell out of my face before I could stop it. "Who is with them?"

The doctor looked at Derek, sharing a look that made me feel uneasy. "What? Who is with them? Where are they? Derek?" I started to panic.

Derek gripped my hand. "The children that aren't yours biologically have been given over to CPS, until relatives can be contacted."

" _No!"_

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey, friends.**

 **I know I haven't written in a while and I am so sorry. I just haven't been able to write. My depression has been really bad and I've been working a lot. I've finally gotten some inspiration and free time. Hopefully, I still have some fans for this story. I have been trying to finish this story since last Thursday and have been very distracted. If I have any Ohio fan here, say Yellow Springs in the review. We just had a huge street fair on Saturday and I had to work it. It was insane and I've been trying to recharge since then. I don't really know what to say, but I got to say thank you for being patient with me.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. I love you guys.**

 **G-V Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I shot up with a fierce look on my face, "No! Those kids can't be separated, it will do more harm than good. He used to separate them as punishment, those kids, my kids, depend on each other." I tried to hold his eyes, but he just looked away from me.

He shook his head, trying to seem apologetic. "It is too late, Nora. CPS has already taken the healthy children. They are being placed in emergency foster homes tonight."

I looked away from him, biting back a sob. "You don't get it, Agent Morgan. _That man_ had dirty CPS workers on the take so when he wanted to punish the kids, he'd call one of them up and have them place them in emergency foster care or just take them in themselves." I sighed, brushing the falling tears away. "My kids never came back the same. They'd have bruises and cuts, sometimes they'd come back shells of themselves."

Finally, he looked at me. "What do you mean, 'shells of themselves'?"

I shook my head, choking on my words. Closing my eyes, I try not to picture the scenes my children described.

I heard Derek move from his spot to sitting on the bed next to me. His warm hand grabbed my slightly cold one, trying to give me comfort.

" _What did you mean by '_ shells of themselves'?" He repeated, his voice softer than it was before.

I sighed, my lips trembling. "These dirty CPS officials would molest them. Make them do bad things, horrible things Derek. You need to get them back. They can stay with me until their family is contacted, if they have any."

"How do I know that the CPS officials that picked them up were the ones that did those things to them?" He asks, reaching for his phone.

"What are their names, he mentioned them once when he was drunk?"

" Marshal Davis and Cal Hardwick."

I gasped, eyes wide as saucers.

"They were the worst."

~ **A/N**

 **Hey, friends**

 **It has been a long time. like a really long time. I know I am an awful person for not writing more chapters after I said that I would, but I have a valid excuse.**

 **I am taking 16 credit hours and I am working full-ish time at my job.**

 **Plus! I did start seeing someone.**

 **I know that this was a super short chapter, but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to get you guys a new chapter before my break ended and I have to back to focusing on finals until winter break. I might get a couple of chapters in during winter break, depending if my boyfriend is still working on his Thesis or not.**

 **How are you guys? Anything new in your life? Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Please review for another chapter. I really need some motivation.**

 **Love yall!**

 **G-V Princess**


	8. Author's note

Authors note….

Don't get out your pitchforks and torches. I didn't want to go this long without updating my stories, but somethings have come up.

The first being that I am in my last semester of school and I am taking 5 courses. Four of them are very writing and reading intensive courses that make my brain feel like it is melting.

The second is that my biological father is trying to be a part of my life, now that he is out of prison and bitchy ex-wife/wife is not a part of his life anymore. I am trying to deal with this, but I don't actually want him to be a part of my life. He is a bad influence.

The third thing is that my sister and I made up, so we've been spending a lot of time together these last few weeks.

In addition, the fourth thing is that I was recently diagnosed with Stage 1 uterine cancer. That has been taking a lot of my time, because I am still getting used to it. It is scary, guys, I am only 23. But I've got a great support system with the people that I work with and my family.

I am sorry for this not being a really update. Hopefully since my spring break is next week, I can pump out a chapter for you guys. But I am having surgery on Friday and a couple of things relating to the cancer next week as well. But I will try to update. If I don't, just know that it was because I either got lazy or was working on some school work.

I hope that you all are having a good year so far. Let me know! I'd love to hear from you guys!

Love

G-V Princess


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Derek must have recognized the look in my eyes, because he pulled out his phone and called his boss. He stepped out of the room, making sure that I didn't hear him.

I gripped the blanket, my heart racing as I became angry. I can't believe that they gave my kids to those evil men. They couldn't wait until I had my ability to communicate back to send them away. Those children are my life, and these assholes took them away from me. I wanted to slap the shit out of Derek, Agent Hotchner, and my sister.

I glared at the door, hoping that when Derek comes back in that I could blow him up with my mind.

When Derek walked back into the room, looking upset with himself. "I am sorry, Nora. We are all sorry. We didn't know about them."

I threw my hands up, "Of course, you didn't. Because none of you could wait until I was conscious to deal with those kids. If you all had waited for me, then you would've have known that those children are better off with me." I started to pant.

He reached out towards me, "Calm down."

I swatted his hand away. "Don't tell me to calm down! I won't calm down until all of my children are here with me and safe. Now, go find my kids."

He rubbed his face, "I can't do that."

My glared hardened. "Why can't you do that?"

He wouldn't make eye contact with me. "I was ordered to stay here with you."

I shook my head. "I don't want you here. Not until I have my kids."

"I can't leave you."

"Get out."

"I can't."

"I said get out!" I yelled, pointing my finger at the door.

He shook his head and backed out of the room. "I am going to check on the other kids."

I nodded, looking away from him, with my arms crossed.

He sighed.

 **beautifulmystery18: I've updated.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

After Derek left, I started pulling out my IVs. I was not going to sit here and let my kids get hurt, because these people didn't know how to wait. I noticed the change of clothes JJ left for me, quickly changing into them from the hospital gown.

I slipped on the new running shoes she got me and poked my head out of the door. The hallway was empty, so I took this as my opportunity to make a run for it. I went for the stairs, so that I wasn't caught trying to use the elevator. It took my ten minutes to reach the parking garage, then another five to find one of the FBI issued vehicles. I picked the lock, using a pair of paper clips I swiped from the nurses' station, and hotwired it.

I found a pair of sunglasses in the cupholder and slipped them on as I pulled out of the garage, letting the hospital fade from my review mirror. I just drove, hoping that I could make it to the lake before it was too late.

~ Twenty Minutes Later~

As I was getting close to the lake house, a loud buzzing from the center consult broke the silence I had been driving him. I opened it, pulling out a sleek black iPhone. Derek's name flashed across the screen.

I answered it. "What?" I snapped, trying to hook it up the Bluetooth in the car.

I could hear JJ freaking in the background. " _Where the hell are you?_ " Derek's voice was dark and tense.

"I am going to find my kids." I replied, making a left turn.

" _We checked their residences. They weren't there._ " Agent Hotchner cut in, making it obvious that I was on speaker.

I shook my head. "I already knew that they weren't going to be there."

There was a group sigh. " _You know._ " Agent Reid's soft voice came through the speaker.

"I've always known."

" _Why didn't you say anything?_ " My sister asks.

I took a deep breath. "Because they will kill them, and I am the only one that can stop them."

" _Where are you?_ " She begged.

"You already know. I know that you are having Penelope track this phone." I tighten my grip on the wheel. "There is a lake house. _He_ bought it shortly after my first miscarriage. He would take me there to _relax_ and not put stress on our second baby. He stopped taking me after the second successful pregnancy. That is when he started taking other girls."

" _We only found one property in his name._ " Derek stepped in.

"It is in my name. Said that it was my _baby gift._ He never took the other girls there. Once there was more kids and I started to stand up against him for abusing the kids, he'd send them there with his buddies." A tear slides down my cheek, as I thought about the first time my kids came back from that hell hole.

" _You aren't going to survive."_ I could hear the tears in my sister's voice.

"I don't care, as long as my kids are safe." My voice cracked.

There was a sob. " _Don't do this, Nora. Please. Let us help you."_ This time it was Rossi, who spoke up.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Rossi. Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made for the greater good." I pulled up to the lake house, noticing two familiar cars in the driveway.

" _We are going to find you, Nora. We are on our way."_ Derek's voice was harsh and determined.

"Hopefully, you make it in time to save the kids." I ended the phone call and got out of SUV.

 _please, hurry._


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION. I GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE UPLOAD AGAIN. I AM HAVING MAJPR SURGERY TOMORROW AND WILL BE ON SOME SERIOUS PAIN MEDS.

I AM SORRY THAT I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING THESE STORIES. I WISH I WAS BETTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT. AT FIRST IT WAS SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT NOW I HAVE HAD TO FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT I HAVE CANCER. THAT IS WHY I AM HAVING SURGERY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IVE GOT TO FOCUS ON HEALING. I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS!

G-V PRINCESS


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I rolled my neck as I stood in front of the power box. _This is gonna be fight._ I thought, popping it open with the knife I found in the SUV. I slipped the knife under the wires, swiftly bring it up to slice them. I moved to look around the corner at the bay window. The lights were off, which caused looks of confusion and frustration appear on these asshole's faces. I smirked, watching them argue about who was going to check the fuse box.

I moved away from the window to find a hiding spot, so that I could take down whoever was sent out. A part of me hoped that it would be Marshal Davis, because he was the one that hurt my kids the most. I wanted to make him suffer for what he did to them. Make him hurt. I looked around as I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the house. I noticed a large bush, which I ducked behind as they rounded the corner.

I parted the branches a little and smirked. It was Davis. He was grumbling to himself, holding a pair of pliers and a flashlight. I felt a rock hit my knee as I moved to get a better look at him. I grinned, picking it up.

Standing up, I brought my arm back and launched the rock at him. It hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward against the house. _Thank god for softball._ "Son of a bitch." He cursed.

I laughed, which caused him to look back at m. "Nah. Just a pissed off mom." He turned around as I stalked towards him.

"Nora…" He whispered like he was looking at a ghost.

"Yes, Davis. I am very much alive." Rolling my eyes, I try to not limp as much as step in front of him.

He gulped. _Wimp_ , I thought. "I thought you were in a coma."

I shook my head. "Nope. Just needed a little nap. I was a little beat up, but you know that." He gulped, straightening up. He went to speak, but I stopped him. "Now, you have my kids. And I am here to collect them."

He glared at me, finally growing back his balls. "You can't have them, Nora. They aren't yours."

I clicked my tongue, not liking what he was saying. "Now, that is where you are wrong. They are mine. I've been the one raising, taking of, and trying to protect them."

He smirked darkly, "well, you haven't been doing a very good job of that last one. Seeing as Hardwick and I have had them for the last several hours, doing whatever we want to them."

I growled, shooting him a fiery glare. "You better not have touched them."

He smirked, "Oh, Nora, we've done more than touched them."

I lunged forward, grabbing him by the collar of his rich boy polo. He reacted right way by bringing his knee up to hit me in the chest. Gasping for air, I stumbled backwards. He took a swing at me as I tried to get my footing. I ducked, throwing a jab at his stomach. He groaned, letting me get the upper hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck to give myself leverage to bring my knee up to hit him in the face. I could feel the crunch of his nose against my knee as I threw him away from me.

Blood was pouring down his face, which made me smirk. I swung myself around to kick him in the face. I wanted to make sure that he didn't have a chance to respond to my hits. He stumbled back with a grunt. I slid forward, kicking my left foot forward to take out his right knee. He clasped to the ground, screaming out in pain. Panting, I watched him fall back into the dirt. I walked up to him, bending down to lean over him.

"You know, I never thought that I would want to hurt someone like _he_ hurt me. Then you and Hardwick came into the picture and started to abuse my kids." I grabbed him by his thick curly hair. "When Zoey and Noah came home from being punished that first time, I listened to them cry about what you did to them."

I slugged him, letting his head hit the ground. "I watched Noah flinch every time I tried to comfort him. I held Zoey after every nightmare. It broke my heart, because I could do nothing to help them." _Smack._ I hit him again. "Then as the others got older and started to misbehave, I had to watch them go through it. _He_ would sometimes keep them away from me for an extra couple of days to make me suffer. _He_ would come down and take them from me, if they were having a nightmare, so that I couldn't comfort them."

I slammed his head into the ground as I thought about all the things that they did. He thrashed around, trying to get out of my grasp. "No!" I hissed at him. "You aren't getting away that easily." I slammed his head into the ground again.

"Please, no more." He groaned, half between being conscious and becoming unconscious.

I growled, sounding kind of like a wild animal. "I bet my kids said those same words. Wanting you to stop hurting them, to show mercy." I leaned down, so that I was hovering over him. "but you didn't." I brought his head up, slamming it into the ground as hard as I could.

Closing my eyes, I fell back onto the ground. _That was a workout._ I thought as reached forward to check Davis' pulse. It was low, but still there. I reached into my back pocket and grabbing the handcuff's that I had found. It took some work, but I flipped him on his stomach and cuffed him.

Standing up, I fixed my ponytail and brushed off the dirt from my clothes.

 _One down._

 _One to go._


End file.
